The purpose of the Prevention Research Center is to develop, evaluate and disseminate innovative approaches to the prevention of alcohol-related problems. In addition, the Center will seek to synthysize and integrate current knowledge, and train, inform and stimulate scholars, policy makers, and prevention professionals. The focus of the Center is environmental, and thus represents a significant shift away from efforts to change the habits of the individual drinker. The model from which the Center's program of research derives stresses the importance of such factors as server practices, local, state and federal policies and laws, economic fluctuations, and media portrayals of alcohol in the etiology of alcohol-related problems. The program of research is organized into five components. Each component addresses a different aspect of the drinking environment. Component I is a quasi-experimental evaluation of server intervention programs on naval bases and in college fraternities. Component II will study the impact of minimum drinking age changes and economic fluctuations on alcohol-related traffic crashes using secondary data analysis. Component III will study the nature and implementation of high school alcohol policies. Component IV will expand a complex family-level cultural model of alcoholism through anthropological study of high-risk families, and will assess the model's potential application to prevention. Finally, Compontent V will focus on alcohol and mass media including annual content analysis of prime-time television, a biannual analysis of college newspapers, an exploratory study of the study of the content of Spanish Information Network television programming, and an exploratory study of public affairs programming. In order to carry out the Center's extensive program of research, a multi-disciplinary team of scientists has been assembled. These individuals represent academic and professional experience in public health, sociology, community planning, anthropology, communications, psychology, education, law and information sciences.